


Hey There Dean (Destiel Oneshot)

by Spoob_doob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And gay its very gay hi hello, Based off a fan song, Cas is learning im so proud of my bb, Comment please so i can write better stuff in the future, Dean's been swindled again folks, Destiel - Freeform, Dont forget to comment and review, Enjoy my shit writing, Fluff, For now take this shitty contribution to this fandom, Gay, He and sam team up, Help, Hey There Dean, Hey There Delilah, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean its actually just old but its also probably bad?, I put too much effort into keeping them in character, Idk if that matters but eh, Its kinda bad i think, M/M, No sex though so its safe, Oh also charlie is mentioned, Oh did i mention its fluffy?, Oh yeah theres swearing too, Only way to get dean to be honest is to trick him amirite?, So at least thats decent, Sorry too soon?, Sort Of, Supportive Brother, Take this garbage before i fade away, They good pals in this, This entire thing is just really self induldgent, With Adam, because it is, im in hell, im trash, okay enjoy, okay im done, pls, send help, this is too many tags, trickery, what a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoob_doob/pseuds/Spoob_doob
Summary: Based off of the fan song "Hey There Dean"I promise it's not too awful just read it please.The best summary you're gonna get is in the tags honestly.





	Hey There Dean (Destiel Oneshot)

A/N  
Based off of the Hey There Delilah fansong "Hey There Dean" (I'd recommend looking it up if you haven't heard it.)  
Before we begin, for this oneshot, it takes place after season 9, but Dean isn't a demon and Castiel has his grace. So somewhere late in season 10, I guess.  
Also I'm sorry about any spelling errors, I don't think there are many, but I'm sure I missed some.

~~~~~~

"Dean, you can't do this forever you know." 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks his brother. He was pretty sure he knew what Sam was talking about. He's been going on about it for weeks now. 

"This. All of it. Seriously, how much longer are you going to deny that you like Cas?" Sam was getting exasperated. Dean was being ridiculous. The only one who didn't know Dean was in love with Cas besides said angel was himself, and that was only because Castiel didn't have a very strong grasp on human emotions. He couldn't even recognize his own need to be with the hunter.

"Just drop it already, Sam. I'm not gay." Dean said, his voice taking on an angrier tone. He stopped cleaning his gun to glare at the younger Winchester. "Look, I-" Before Dean could protest further, Sam cut him off.

"I know you're not gay, Dean. But Cas technically isn't a guy. If he had been in a female vessel, you two would have hooked up ages ago." 

"Sammy, enough already!" 

"Honestly you two are crazy about each other! I know you don't want to admit it, but really. Have you seen the two of you interact? You can't stare at each other that much to not be into each other. And by the way, can you guys not have your little eye sex with me in the middle? Its not fun. And when you have to bandage Cas up-"

"Alright, I get it already." Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I get what you're saying, but the fact is, I'm not into Cas. He's family, I don't wanna bang my brother, Sam!" Dean fought off the blush that threatened to color his cheeks at the thought of him and Cas hooking up. He failed miserably, settling for continuing to clean his gun instead. 

Sam sighed in defeat. It was clear that he couldn't get through to Dean. But maybe he could reach Cas.

~~~~~~

Sam managed to locate Cas fairly quickly. He was sitting at the table doing research.

"Sam, sorry to say I haven't found anything. There's nothing in any of these books about how to remove the mark," Cas said, flipping a book shut in frustration. Papers and books lay all over the table. Cas had been looking for days and found nothing so far. It seems that he wanted this curse lifted even more than Sam did.

"Cas, man, you gotta take a break. I want this thing gone too, but when's the last time you slept?" Sam asked, momentarily forgetting the reason he had gone looking for the angel in the first place.

"About 3 days." Cas admitted, reaching for another of the many books piled around him. Sam sighed, and pulled the book out of Cas's hands. Before he could argue, Sam spoke.

"Go to sleep. I'll do research for now. And we need to talk when you wake up. You can't do this, Cas. You'll end up killing yourself." Cas looked as though the thought of him dying was irrelevant, and seemed to contemplate fighting back before deciding it was pointless. He siged, shoulders slumped as he walked to his room with an "Alright, fine." As soon as he was out of sight, Sam sat down to think about how he'd explain everything to Cas.

~~~~~~

It was almost a full 24 hours before Cas finally came back and joined Sam at the table. He picked up a book wordlessly and began flipping through it before Sam stopped him again. 

"Remember when I said we needed to talk when you woke up?" Cas nodded.

"Of course. What is it? Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing really. It's about Dean, um. About both of you, actually." Sam began hesitantly, gauging the angel's reaction. Castiel cocked his head to the side, squinting at the hunter.

"What about us?"

"Ah, damn. Okay, so, this is probably a bit of a difficult concept for you. You are an angel, so I guess you wouldn't really understand what love is, exactly. So I'll start there." Sam paused again, trying to find the right words. How exactly are you supposed to explain this so a creature as old as Castiel? He's seen billions of people in love before, and still doesn't understand. How do you put that into words?

"Well, it's like.... when you're in love with someone... their needs come first. You are always so happy just to be with them that you don't really care what you two do as along as its together. You do anything to keep them happy. Even if it means sacrificing yourself. You're constantly scared that something could happen to them, and it hurts you to even consider the possibility of losing them. Of them ever getting hurt. It's that and a lot more. It's small things too, like wanting to be closer, sharing moments and secrets that you haven't with anyone else, making up excuses to touch them if only for a moment. It's.... it's how I was with Jess and how you feel about Dean." Sam finished conclusively.

Cas remained stone faced, as unreadable as ever. He didn't speak for a long time, taking his time to think about what Sam had said.

"You think I'm in love with Dean?" He clarified, looking up at Sam. Sam merely nodded his confirmation. Cas looked down at the table. 

"And he's in love with you too, even if he won't admit it yet. He won't listen to me, but maybe... maybe," Sam stopped, staring at Castiel, waiting for the angel to understand.

" You want me to go talk to him," Castiel finished. He looked at Sam again. His stare was intense, a certain fear hidden behind his eyes. 

"Look, Cas, I've been talking to Dean about it for weeks and he refuses to listen to me. You might be the only one who can get through to him. I know we've got bigger things to worry about, but if we can't find a way to get rid of the mark-"

"We will find a way." Cas inturrupted. 

"I'm just saying, if we don't-" Cas stopped him again.

"There's no if. The mark has to go." As reasonable as Cas could be, he could also be one stubborn son of a bitch when he wanted. Sam sighed.

"All I'm saying is, you two deserve to be happy for once. And if you don't do it now you might never get the chance." He stared at Cas, eyes pleading with him to agree to do it. If he didn't, there was nothing left to do but lock them away somewhere with no escape until the talked about their issues.

Cas sighed, but agreed. "What do I tell him?" He asked.

"You'll have to figure that part out yourself, Cas. Now, how about we get some breakfast?" 

~~~~~~

"Dean, I'm not sure how to say this. I didn't even have words for this before my talk with Sam yesterday, but I have to say it." Cas' hands shook a bit as he tried to speak, too anxious to meet Dean's eyes. "Well, if what Sam said was accurate, then that means I'm in love with you." He looked up at last, staring into bright green eyes full of something the angel couldn't place. Shock? Disgust? Fear?

Dean stepped back once, twice, three times before stopping and looking away.

"Look, uh, Cas. Sam's been on this crazy kick for weeks. I don't know what he told you but none of its true, okay? He probably just said what he needed to to make you think that's what you're feeling, but that's not it. It's that profound bind or whatever you call it." Dean spoke quickly and harshly, but there was a nervous edge to his words. He turned his face away from Castiel, hoping he wouldn't notice the way his face turned a bright red, or the way his voice had shook when he spoke. Dean ignored the fluttery feeling in his chest and the strong urge to be closer to the angel. 

Cas stepped forward tentatively, scared that Dean might run off. "I don't think Sam was lying, Dean," he said. "I have words for those feelings. I have for a long time. These ones.... I can't explain these feelings any other way."

"Cas, I'm telling you its probably nothing." Dean persisted, looking back into deep blue eyes. He found his own expression soften, felt the world drop away. For a moment, nothing mattered. Until suddenly everything did. 

"Dammit Dean, just listen for a moment!" Cas was almost yelling now, his frustration becoming apparent. "For a long time now I've felt this way, Dean. It's unbearable. I know it makes you uncomfortable when I stand too close, but I can't help it. It's like magnets. The only way to stop myself is by going away, but I can't do that without help. I can't stay away from you. I ignore my own health and needs for yours, and have never had the words to explain why. Why I would do that for you, but not for anyone else! And now I have words, and you're telling me they're lies!?" Cas felt tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he'd backed Dean into a wall until now. He stepped back suddenly, then turned and ran out of the bunker, ignoring Dean's calling of his name, asking him to stop. 

When Dean's prayers started coming, Castiel ignored those too.

~~~~~~

"Would you just go talk to him already?"

"No."

"Dean-"

"Dammit Sam I said no. If he doesn't want to be here I can't stop him." Dean rolled over on his bed, facing Sam.

Sam stood in the doorway, trying to convince Dean to go talk to Cas. "  
"Have you seen yourself lately? You're not yourself when he's gone. You're much more irritable and depressed and so filled with fear that he'll get hurt. Look, I'm not asking you to confess your love, Dean, but for God's sake at least go apologize for ignoring his feelings and bring him back!" Sam pleaded. "You know he doesn't deserve this, Dean."

Dean knew Sam was right. He knew that he should go apologize to Cas. Even if he wouldn't admit his feelings, not even to himself, he knew that Cas deserved better. Acceptance, at the least. Dean could at least manage that. 

"Alright, where is he?"

~~~~~~

The Impala's engine rumbled along as Dean continued down the road. Cas hadn't gone far. He was staying at a motel two towns over from the bunker. No music played, leaving Dean accompanied only by the car's engine and his own racing heartbeat. He count deny this was   
Nervewracking. He'd hunted countless monsters, but of all things, he was afraid of Cas not forgiving him. He finally pulled into the parking lot, turning off the car and heading up to room 102. 

His heart hammered loudly in his chest, threatening to burst out at any moment. Dean raised a hand and knocked. It was too late to bail out now. He had to do this.

He was greeted by Cas' mesmerizing blue eyes. They seemed dull, almost. Something was missing in that beautiful blue, Dean couldn't help but notice. He ignored the thought and took in Castiel's messy appearance. His hair was somehow more messy than usual, he wore nothing but a baggy t-shirt, boxers, and a bathrobe, seemingly oblivious to how much his facial hair had grown out. Castiel's eyes widened when he realized it was Dean at his door and not Sam. 

"Dean," he let out in a low whisper. He stepped back in surprise. Dean stepped forward, making his way past the angel into the motel room. Cas closed the door behind him, waiting for the hunter to speak. 

The sat down at the small table in the room. Neither had said a word the entire time. 

"Dean, I-" 

"Don't." Dean stopped Castiel, turning to face him. "I... I'm sorry, okay Cas? I shouldn't have said that. Any of it. I didn't mean to say your feelings were fake, but-"

"It's alright, Dean. I understand." Castiel's deadpanned. His face was blank. 

"No, Cas, it's not. I know I was an ass. It's just that we're family, and-"

"Dean. Really. You're forgiven. I'm assuming you're here to take me back to the bunker?" 

Dean couldn't help but feel that Cas wasn't all there. That he wasn't himself. He wasn't really in the mood to argue, however. He nodded and stood. 

"Are you about ready to leave?" Cas stood too.

"Yes, I'll only be a moment. You go to the car. I'll be out in a minute."

~~~~~~

The car ride back to the bunker was long and awkward. Neither Castiel nor Dean said a word. Dean's head was full, however. His heart fluttered and did little flips. He was filled with and overwhelming urge to hold the angel. Make sure Cas felt safe and loved and make sure he wouldn't want to leave again. Dean would do none of these things, however. It just wasn't in him. 

Instead he repressed his feelings. He buried them. Told himself it was the guilt at hurting Cas. It was just Sammy messing with his mind. Dean told himself all these things, anything but love. It couldn't be love. Could it?

~~~~~~

Things between Dean and Cas remained awkward for weeks after Castiel's return. The eye contact stopped. They wouldn't look at each other at all, in fact. 

After about a week of this, Sam finally snapped. 

~~~~~~

Dean awoke dazed and confused, his hands and feet bound tightly to a chair. In front of him, he could see Castiel sitting in a circle of holy fire, looking... uncomfortable, to say the least. Dean struggled against his bonds, twisting in the chair to see if there was any give. It was no use. His pockets appeared to be empty as well. Son of a bitch.

"Cas?" He said finally. Castiel looked up at Dean. 

"Hello Dean."

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Your brother tricked me. It seems we are being too, how did he put it, nonsensical, I believe." Cas stated simply. At that moment, Sam stepped into the room. 

"Oh good, you're awake," He said, walking over to Dean. 

"Sam what the hell, let us go!" Dean demanded, struggling against the ropes restraining him once again. 

"As soon as you admit your feelings," Sam grinned.

"You're insane, Sam. What are you, possessed?" Dean looked absolutely mortified. He glared at his brother. "Come on, man! This has gone too far!" 

"Have fun staying tied up, then," Sam said dismissively, walking back out of the room, ignoring Dean's protests. 

"Maybe you should just do it," Cas said suddenly.

"What!?" Dean eyed him strangely. "You crazy too?" Cas shook his head. 

"He just needs to think you confessed. You don't need to actually mean it. Just pretend." Castiel said it like it was the most obvious solution in the world. 

"Cas, I can't do chick flick moments, you know that." 

"You can lie can't you?" He had a point. Dean could lie really well when he wanted to. 

"Alright fine. I just have to make some shit up about my feelings, right?" Dean took a breath, willing his nerves to calm down. 'I'm not confessing anything. I'm lying. It's just to get out of here. Nothing more. I'm not gay for Cas.' He told himself.

"Alright, Sammy! I'll do it!" Dean heard footsteps echo down the hall. Sam entered the room. He put out the holy fire around Cas and whispered something into the shorter man's ear. Cas nodded, and Sam left the room, locking the door once again. 

Dean looked confused. "What's happening?" He asked. "What'd he say to you?" Cas said nothing, undoing Dean's bonds. 

~~~

"I'll be listening right here!" Sam yelled through the door. 'Everything's going just like we planned,' he thought, walking to his room silently. 'Good luck, Cas.'

~~~

"Alright, I guess I really have to do this, don't I," Dean said, calming his breathing before speaking again.  
"I guess it started a long time ago, I just didn't want to admit it. I mean, me? Being into a guy? There's no way. But, uh... shit, Cas, I'm no good with words or all this feeling crap. Can't you just take a hint here?" Dean stopped, looking at Cas.

"No, Dean. You need to say it. Explain how you're feeling." Cas' tone was firm, absolute. He wasn't letting Dean get through this easy. 

"I, uh.... fine. Sometimes, for reasons I can't explain, um. I like being with you. Being close. I say you're standing too close and push you away because I can't admit it. It's too strange. I can't have feelings like that for you but I do. When you're that close I can't think straight and it's so easy to get lost in your eyes and so hard to stop staring into them. My heart starts beating faster and I have an insane urge to... to...." he trailed off, because suddenly Cas was looking at him with those damn vibrant blue eyes and his breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't process anything properly.

And finally, finally, Dean pulled Castiel close, real close. He held him tight, like he would disappear if he let go. And Cas didn't move, didn't dare to move a muscle, make a sound, fearing that this was a dream and any shift would wake him up and Dean would be gone and he'd be alone back in that motel room. 

Dean's arms were wound around Cas' waist, before one hand grabbed Castiel's head and pulled him close. Their lips met before Dean even processed that he had moved at all. He didn't remember moving. His mind hadn't quite caught up with his actions. And suddenly it didn't matter because Cas was kissing back and his arms wrapped around Dean tight and it was warm and safe and right now all that mattered was Castiel and Dean and this moment and the warmth and the butterflies in Dean's stomach fading as everything finally felt okay, felt right and safe and wonderful. 

In reality, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. But in that moment it felt like forever. The two parted slowly, staring once again. 

"Was that part of the lie too Dean?" Cas asked. His voice was quiet, full of the fear he felt that that is was only an act to get Sam to let then out. Dean shook his head violently.

"No, Cas, god, no. I.. none of it was a lie. I meant every word. And... I've wanted to do that for a while, I think." Dean's cheeks turned a bright red as he said this, his blush darkening as Cas' lips turned up into a smile. 

"I love you, Dean." 

"I know."

~~~~~~

Sam pushed open the door, walking away upon seeing the kiss shared by his brother and the angel. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number quickly before saying,

"Charlie, you'll never guess what happened. I think they're finally going to be happy."

~~~~~~

It was all Dean could manage. He didn't say I love you. It wasn't like him. He didn't need to, though. Because Cas knew. The way Dean acted towards him made it clear. In the way he moved around him, in the way that, sometimes for no reason at all, Dean pulled him close and kiss him gently. It was in the way he acted when Cas was hurt. Dean didn't need to say it because he made it clear in everything he did and how he treated Cas. Every touch, every kiss, every subtle little glance and not so accidental brush of their hands together. In everything he did, it was clear what Dean was trying to say.

'I love you too.'

A/N  
Hurray! That's the end. I didn't really have a good time to incorporate this bit into the actual story so it was hinted at but not really clarified, Sam and Cas came up with the lockdown plan. Cas was in on it the whole time to get Dean to finally admit how he feels. This was the best way I could think of to do that without making him go horrifically out of character. I'm sorry if they all are still a bit out of character, I tried but it's not perfect so my apologies. I hope it wasn't too bad for my first completed fanfiction, at least.


End file.
